Kakashi Hatakes rainbow
by cuteninetailedfox101
Summary: well.....the internet wasnt working at the time so enjoy


Rainbows

This is a fan-fic for my boy friend tucker.

Disclaimer;Hyourin belongs to me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the village gates miserably. _Those stupid, annoying ninja academe are driving me absolutely crazy, and if it's not them it's Mizuki or Iruka!_ I thought as the little N.A.s followed me in. They looked exusted from training all together' and I couldn't help but to scowl at how slow they were going. "Hurry up or I'l-" I was pushed to the ground roughly before I was able to finish. I looked up and reached for my holster. It was a rouge as I thought had come to the village for food. "Watch where your going wench." He rasped. My blood boiled and I was about to smack him when an ANBU stopped me. He had silvery white hair and his mask was the one of the tiger. He had a lean body figure and some muscles. I would have blushed if I wasn't so out raged. "Clear out of this village if your going to start a fight." The ANBU glrowled so fircely that the children cowerd behind me.The rouge pushed his way past us knocking me on top of the ANBU.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I managed to blurt out and roll off of him. " Hyourin, are you free for dinner tonight?" He asked quietly so only I could hear. Then it hit me._ It's Kakashi! I haven't seen him since the fourth's funeral!_ Just to make sure it was him I pushed up his mask and sure enough there was a scared pale face. I slapped him. "That's for not keeping in touch." I said coldly "But dinner sounds nice." I smiled and helped pull him up.

"Look at sensei she needs some _alone _time!" Naruto Uzumaki giggled to Ackamichi Choji, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uzumaki, Akamichi, Nara, and Uchiha. After school detention for all four of you." Mizuki growled.

The four boys let out mummers of grief.

I looked at Mizuki. He had a powerful stalky looking body. His long silver hair hung by his ears.

Iruka's body was a little lean but not like Kakashi's.

His hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Then his head band was rapped around his forehead. He was cute but, wasn't hot. "Iruka-kun, will you take over my class?"

I asked trying to get out of the academe to be with Kakashi.

"Sure…."Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi-kun, wait for me out side the academe by the swing." I smiled.

"Sensei, can I ask you something?" A young girl named Hinata asked. "What is it head Hyuga?"I asked.

"How do you get a guy to like you?" She asked gently. I smiled at her question. I took her by the hand and whispered in her ear. "Talk to them and try to impress them."

As I turned my head I could have sworn she went over to Naruto.

I grabbed my scrolls and headed out for the swing when I dropped my purse. I had to drop my scrolls and grab them leaving my self able to be attacked. I gasped as I felt cold metal against the back of my neck.

"Give me what's in the purse and I wont hurt you." The attacker chuckled. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but it was no use. "HELP!" I cried out. My skin could feel warm liquid running down my back._ Blood? How, I'm too careful._ I felt arms hold me tightly. I turned around and slapped him. I was really surprised when I saw Kakashi.

"I've got you. That man hurt you don't worry." He smiled and held me close. I blinked back tears. The way he held me felt better than any drug, drink, or pill. This feeling was special and I wanted more of it but how? _Innocents stupid. Become cute and innocent that's what guys like! Belike Hinata-chan._ I milked the moment. "I was so afraid!" I cried. I snuggled against his chest. He was warm and loving. _Is this really the Kakashi I used to know? _"Hyourin-chan." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hand ran up my shirt. I gasped as he unhitched my bra. "Oh, Hyourin-chan I've missed you so much." He rasped. I could barley holdback from pressing him against my chest. I laid down and Kakashi straddled me. He nibbled and gently tugged on my earlobe. I held his face and kissed him. He took control again and began to suck on my tongue. I could feel him growing against my thigh. _Why let a perfect erection go to waste?_ I Thought and unzipped his pants. I let my hand travel down to him. He was very, very large. I grabbed him gently and stroked him. Kakashi moaned and lowered himself closer to me. He began to kiss me again but the kiss was more demanding this time and I understood that the artificial stuff wasn't going to work. I took of my short skirt and my chain mesh. I left her panties on for Kakashi to take off. He notice and inched them off.

Oh the ecstasy felt so good. I cried out with out noticing.

Kakashi simply smiled and continued his thrusting. He ran his hands through my coal black hair. I could see the reflection of my bright green eyes in his.

"You're beautiful Hyourin." He watched me as I wailed. "Thanks." I panted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next day in Kakashi's apartment. I stretched out on his bed and snuggled close to him.

"Good morning." He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Good morning to you too." I laughed.

I looked out the window to see the village.

"Oh no. Not rain that means I have to teach the kids inside! I hate doing that!" I sighed.

"I think the best part of the rain is the end when the rainbows and the sun comes out. It makes me feel like there's hope left in our society." He was so serious. I felt left out a little.

"Hyourin-chan, can I help you today at work?" He asked sweetly. I looked up and smiled.

"If you really want to, then you can." I giggled as he tackled me on to the bed and kissed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, today you kids are lucky enough for this ANBU to take time out of his busy schedule for you so any one who disrespects him will deal with me. So with out further interruptions Hatake Kakashi will now precede the lesson." I smiled. Kakashi got up and put his book away.

"Good morning children." He smiled. A few girls swooned. I chuckled at his expression as all the kids watched him.

"I'm um…not very good at lectures so why don't you guys ask me questions?" Kakashi smiled.

A hand shot up. It was Hareno Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Of course."

"What kind of animal?"

"I have a pack of ninja hounds."

The class seemed to buzz with excitement.

Another hand shot up. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yo?"

"Is it true that you're the Leaf villages Copy ninja?"

"Yes it is."

"So you have the sharingan?"

"Yep."

The class was silent. Another ad shot up and waved crazily in the air. It was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Blonde kid."

"So what did you and Hyourin-sensei do last night?"

My temper shot up the scale.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

"Aha! You guys did have sex! Jeez Hyourin-sensei I hope it was safe." Naruto smiled.

The whole class became an out roar of laughter.

"I hope the Hokage will save your ass before I beat it!" Hyourin growled and chased Naruto out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did ya think about it? Do you think tucker will like it? I hope so! Any ways im starting to feel sick so comment!


End file.
